Emerald Falling
by Geo1
Summary: This is a fanfic featuring my own fan made megaman character and that of another rper


Lime green light flooded the room, a single large green tube stood alone in the dimly lit apartment. Two silhouettes floated silently inside the tube, the larger one inside twisted slightly in its slumber as the patter of rain began to thunder across the window's surface.  
  
The movement in the tube heightened and the fluid began to drain, a glass door sliding open as an armor emerald hand reached for the side of the door and pulled itself free. The repliod stood just outside the chamber for a few moments, holding his head in one hand.  
  
With a slight turn of his head he looked at the smaller female reploid nestled softly in the base of the tube, turning back he crouched slightly before her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. "She looks pretty harmless asleep."  
  
A low voice over his shoulder chuckled. "Ah..that she does."  
  
Whirling in place, blaster brought up to his eye he aimed at the source of the voice, but found nothing, only the ominous howl of the wind through an open port window.  
  
Slowly, armed still raised he moved to the window and tilted himself outside, seeing only the pitch black night, but with a clash of thunder and a strike of lightning a form standing on the peak of a building across the way flickered to life bounding across rooftops.  
  
Geo narrowed his eyes at the fleeing figure and almost leapt out the window in pursuit but paused, turning back to the still silent figure of Kage he bit down on the inside of his cheek and moved back to her, closing the sliding door he refilled it with the green stasis fluid and snatched up a small recorder from the work table, clasping it to his arm and leaping out the window he took to the air and flew after the figure.  
  
The black clad humanoid stood on another building corner, arms folded and a mocking grin on its face it took a step backwards and plummeted towards the earth below, Geo snapped after it, the earth rushing up to greet both on comers below.  
  
But just as the smile still plain on the dark reploids face gave away, it hovered to a stop a mere foot above the ground.  
  
Geo's own boosters fired out to meet the ground, stopping his own descent, arm still aimed at the dark one, smile still spread across it's face, it started to move higher.  
  
"Don't move!" Geo's voice broke out, buster slowly charging. But the reploid didn't slow, instead it fired full speed towards the roof top, a blaster shot nearly winging it's side.  
  
Geo cursed beneath his breath as he took off after the reploid. "So much for warning shots."  
  
As the two reached the roof, the dark reploid landed silently on the rooftop, and smirked. "Now, you said you wanted to see me." His smile spread even wider at Geo's confusion.  
  
"What? I don't even know you.." Geo growled, hand twitching restlessly at his side.  
  
The dark reploid bowed slightly. "Oh but you do.did..know one of my captains. I believe you blasted his head clean off my boy."  
  
Geo paused, and then smiled. "Ah, you must be that Ruby Claw maverick. What was it?"  
  
"Bloodstone" The reploid replied, his own hand starting to twitch. "Now that I'm here, what did you want.boy"  
  
Geo growled at the words and swung his arm upwards, a blast of green and blue fusion fired from the barrel towards Bloodstone, but harmlessly fizzled out, a small sphere of dark light shimmered around Bloodstone's form as his laugh shattered out. "That's what I thought! Good form!"  
  
Geo stood silent for a moment as a wisp of wind floated from where his blaster hand impacted the shield. ".what the hell."  
  
Bloodstone chuckled again and raised his own blaster. "Oh just a small taste of my companies power my boy." With those words a swirl of red flew from the blasters barrel impacting Geo squarely in the chest at such speed nothing on this earth could move to dodge it.  
  
With his body already taken to the air he impacts into the steel wall behind him, his armor taking less damage from the impact to the wall then the blast, leaving a deep dent in it as he crumples to the ground.  
  
Bloodstone smirked and turned his back. "You're more pathetic then I thought, only a fool relies purely on one weapon." Snapping his fingers a flood of reploids smaller then himself, also clad in black fill the rooftop. "Finish him."  
  
As the small army moves in like a plague Bloodstone stands at the edge of the building, arms folded as the sounds of attack fill the night, but raises an eyebrow as one of his men flies past him and into the alley far below, blaster shots fire and two more fly, holes taking the place of their chests he turns on his heel, finding Geo, one arm holding the hole against his chest and the other a lifeless maverick by the arm.  
  
With a great swing of his arm he hurls the lifeless body at Bloodstone, the impact barely moving the maverick leader, but infact.it still hit.  
  
Geo's face turned from pain to a smile. "Well hey hey! Looks like Mr. Bloodsneeze's shield doesn't stop physical attacks, or maybe it's attacks that have too much mass. Either way.." Geo vaulted forward, impacting his shoulder into the Maverick leader's chest, the two rolled to the ground, fist impacting jaw as Geo swung, but Bloodstone's boot quickly swung up and bucked the jade reploid over his head.  
  
With sparks flying as armor met metallic roof Geo was on his feet once more, leaping back into the fight, but this tackle was knocked away as Bloodstone's elbow cracked into the hunters neck and his kick sent Geo flying away once more.  
  
"Face it boy.you're in no condition to fight me. Weak and drained, even without my shield, my power is still limitless."  
  
Geo grunted as he climbed once more to his feet, wires dangling from his armlet as he held one between his teeth and crossed two more. Spitting out the wire and flicking the small robotic recorder onto a nearby ledge he roared. "Shut up and DIE ALREADY!!" With that he flew, literally, into Bloodstone, boosters firing as he impacted the maverick once more, tilting down towards the pavement below he closed his eyes, thinking in his mind. 'I'm sorry Kage'  
  
And just moments before they were to impact the ground a loud groan erupted from Geo's chest, fire and energy exploding outwards as his body destructed, shrapnel and charred metal floated down a small clicking noise was heard.  
  
A single chip, the light still glowing, clattered to the floor, and a black hand snatched it up.  
  
Back on the roof top the mech recorder hovered off the ground and zipped back to the quiet aparement so far away, landing silently on the table where it had been left, the lights hummed on it in time with the energy tube as it waited for the messages recipient to wake. 


End file.
